You Can't Stop the Beat
by Turtlegirl5
Summary: After another win against the infamous Sue Sylvester, the glee club celebrates their victory with glitter, dancing, and lots and lots of hairspray. One-shot.


**Just a real brief one-shot that had come to me a while back. It's basically an idea for an ending of an episode. I just think this song and theme are really perfect for them. :)**

**I don't own the song or the show. (sadly)**

* * *

><p>The glee clubbers were all getting ready backstage with a few touchups. This assignment was another perfect opportunity to get dressed up and theatrical. The smell of hairspray filled the area.<p>

Finn coughed a bit as he stood next to Santana, who was applying hairspray to her large head of hair, which was pulled up in a fancy bun done in many loops and curls, yet still came out looking fabulous.

Rachel scurried over to Finn, careful as to not let her own heavily hair-sprayed bouffant hairstyle tip or sag.

"Are you alright, Finn?" she asked.

Finn answered with a cough, "Yeah, no. I'm fine. Just hope that all this hairspray doesn't mess up our voices."

Rachel rolled her eyes and said, "It's _not_ going to mess up our voices."

"Sure. The frequent coughing and burning of the throat is no sign of that," Finn said coughing again.

Rachel replied, "I think some of my drama queen quality is beginning to rub off on you."

Finn grinned at her. She smiled back.

Mr. Schuester suddenly came back stage. He immediately began fanning away the smell of hairspray. Will, himself, had his curly, brown hair gelled up even more than usual with a slight slick bump on the edge of his forehead.

"Wow! You guys look amazing! Groovy, guys. Groovy."

The glee clubbers all giggled as they looked around at one another. The boys were all in sparkling and colorful suits similar to Mr. Schuester's. They're hair was gelled and stiff-looking. They looked shiny and sleek. The girls on the other hand, had on sequined and retro-looking dresses. The skirts on most of them puffed out below the waste and came down to just below their knees. Their hair was done up high and tight and with lots and lots of hairspray.

Will began, "Alrighty, guys. We've had a long week thanks to Sue, but we've all thankfully survived it, so just go out there and have fun with it. So let's get a move on people!"

"Whooo!" the club cheered as they shuffled out on stage.

The music began. Rachel was the first to step out in her hip, black and pink sequined dress with large square patterns over it and thin white boots.

_You can't stop an avalanche_

_As it races down the hill. _

_You can try to stop the seasons, girl_

_But you know you never will _

_And if you can try to stop my dancin' feet _

_But I just cannot sit still. _

Rachel danced across the stage giving it her all as the others bobbed to the beat singing back up.

_Cause the world keeps spinning round and round_

_And my heart's keeping time to the speed of sound_

_I was lost 'till I heard the drums _

_Then I found my way_

_Cause you can't stop the beat! _

Finn then came forward, dancing as best he could next to Rachel in his while tux jacket and glittery, black tie.

_Ever since this old world began_

_A woman found out if she shook it_

_She could shake up a man_

_And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it the best that I can_

_Today..._

'_Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean_

_Or the sun in the sky_

_You can wonder if you wanna_

_But I never ask why_

_And if you try to hold me down_

_I'm gonna spit in your eye_

_And say…_

_That you can't stop the beat_!

As the club danced on the stage, little did they know what Sue Sylvester was standing in the entrance of the auditorium door, watching menacingly. She glared at their fancy hair on their heads and the glee on their faces. She slowly shook her head knowing that their song was supposed to be, in a way, directed towards her.

Rachel and Finn glided off to opposite ends of the stage. Brittany and Artie, coming from opposing ends of the line of glee clubbers came up to the front of the stage.

Brittany began as she danced towards her partner:

_You can't stop a river as it rushes to the sea. _

Artie then began wheeling towards her as Brittany started to dance backwards across the stage. He sang;

_You can try and stop the hands of time _

_But you know it just can't be_

Brittany sang as she continued to dance backwards with Artie wheeling along with her:

_And if they try to stop us, Artie,_

_I'll call the N Double A C P_

_Cause the world keeps spinning round and round_

_And my heart's keeping time to the speed of sound_

_I was lost 'til I heard the drums _

_Then I found my way_

Artie made a swift turn to face the other way once he got to the end of the stage. Brittany spun with him and grabbed the handles of his wheelchair, kicking her pink high heels up behind her as she pushed him across the stage. They sang together.

_Cause you can't stop the beat!_

_Ever since we first saw the light_

_A man and woman liked to shake it on a Saturday night_

_And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it_

_With all my might today_

'_Cause you can't stop the_

_Motion of the ocean or the rain from above_

_You can try to stop the paradise we're,_

_Dreamin' of_

_But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay_

_Cause you can't stop the beat!_

Brittany, with a running start, gave Artie a strong push and then jumped playfully onto the back of his chair, riding them over back to the line.

Kurt came out to the front in a blue suit that had way more glitter on it than the other guys. His shoes were white and pointy and his hair had a fancy, swirly curl to the front of it. He sang:

_You can't stop my happiness cause I like the way I am_

Lauren slowly stepped out in a hot pink dress and curly ringlets on either side of her face, singing:

_And you can't stop my knife and fork when I see a Christmas ham. _

Then Kurt and Lauren both sang together,

_So if you don't like the way I look,_

_Well I just don't give a damn_

_Cause the world keeps spinning_

_Round and round_

_And my heart's keeping time to the speed of sound_

_I was lost til I heard the drums_

_Then I found my way…_

Everyone joined in.

_Cause you can't stop the beat!_

_Ever since this old world began_

_A woman found out if she shook it_

_She could shake up a man_

_And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it _

_The best that Ii can today_

_Cause you can't stop the_

_Motion of the ocean _

_Or the sun in the sky_

_You can wonder if you wanna but I never ask why_

_And if you try to hold me down _

_I'm gonna spit in your eye and say_

_That you can't stop the beat!_

There was a long instrumental part where Mike came out in a funky purple outift to the front of the stage and, of course, danced his heart out. He pulled Tina who was in a white and blue-spotted dress, out from the line and danced with her. As the music picked up, Santana soon joined in on the dance in a yellow dress with Puck, who even though he lacked much hair, had his mo-hawk spiked up a bit. Mr. Schuester watched awe-struck, and then he just couldn't help himself. He ran out to the middle of the stage and began dancing along with his students.

The four dancers soon danced off to return to their original line. Mercedes, standing tall in a long, fancy, feathery, red and gold dress came up to the front of the stage. Her hair was done up in high and tall curls on top of her head. She had in large hoop earrings that glimmered as she walked.

She belted out:

_Oh oh oh!_

_You can't stop today (no!)_

_As it comes speeding down the track_

_Child, yesterday is history_

_And it's never coming back!_

'_Cause tomorrow is a brand new day_

_And it don't know white from black. _

_Yeah!_

'_Cause the world keeps spinning 'round and 'round_

_And my heart's keeping time to the speed of sound_

_I was lost 'til I heard the drums then I found my way_

'_Cause you can't stop the beat_

Everyone else joined in and danced their way to the front of the stage.

_Ever since we first saw the light_

_A man and woman liked to shake it _

_On a Saturday night_

_And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it_

_With all my might today_

'_Cause you can't stop the _

_Motion of the ocean _

_Or the rain from above_

_They can try to stop this paradise we're_

_Dreaming of_

_But you cannot stop the rhythm_

_Of two hearts in love to stay…_

_Cause You can't stop the beat!_

The glee kids each turned to the person next to them and then switched along with the beat of the song.

_Aah, aah, aah_

_Aah, aah, aah_

_Aah, aah, aah!_

They all suddenly switched back to face out to the empty audience and sang all together, stomping their feet to the appropriate drum beat.

_Ever since we first saw the sun_

_A man and woman like to shake it when the day is done_

_And so we're gonna shake and shimmy it and have some fun today!_

_Cause you can't stop the _

_Motion of the ocean or the rain from above_

_You can try to stop the pardise we're_

_Dreamin' of_

_But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay!_

_You can't stop the beat! (you can't stop the beat)_

_You can't stop the beat! (you can't stop the beat)_

_You can't stop the beat!_

The club then ended with a large bang and they all leapt up in the air (with the exception of Artie who simply punched his fist in the air).

After that large jump, a lot of the girls' hair fell out of the bun or loop they were in. They all laughed as bobby pins left and right dropped to the floor.

Mr. Schuester laughed along with them as he praised everyone.

Sue was still standing in the doorway. Her scowl never changed. Looking at them just made her angrier. Their ridiculous hair and taunting ways as they celebrated her defeat; it made her sick. Sue simply shook her head once more and slinked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is. I don't expect to get much attention from this. And yes. I know that Lauren doesn't really sing, but just go with it. <strong>

**I also think they should sing "Where is the Love" by the Black-Eyed Peas. Can't wait for the new season to start! Also REALLY looking forward to seeing Damian Mcginty on the show! :D**


End file.
